


Intellectual Property

by VictorKlee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creator and creations, Hand Jobs, Happy halloween, Hayseed is new to the touching thing, Monsters, Multi, Three way -ish, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: The doctor is so wretchedly in love with his creations.





	Intellectual Property

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! My first time posting anything sexual on AO3. Enjoy!

The body was a mess of patchwork and organs. Flesh and fabric were sewn together in an amateur fashion, holding together just enough to form a recognizable body. Its head was a mess of a burlap ball adorned with goggles and a torn mouth. The rest of its limp figure was stuffed with hay and straw. Electrodes currently stuck out of its chest and stomach, forming a complicated web of wires connected to the generator just a few feet away. 

Dr Junkenstein was vibrating with anticipation. This would be his second creation; this would be groundbreaking. This time the being was a mix of man and machine. This time he would not only be playing life and death, but he would be playing with what wasn't truly counted as life. He was becoming impatient as he waited for his assistant to return with the final pieces. 

"Hoggy!" He screamed for his monster. 

The monster emerged from the shadows with an armful of electrodes. It snorted. 

"Took ya long enough! Come on, now. Let's hook up the rest." 

The two worked together sticking and puncturing the last of the wires into the skin. Junkenstein giggled as he ran over to the generator and grabbed the large handle to the switch. He couldn't take it anymore. The suspense was all too much. He finally pulled the lever and relished in the sudden bursts of electricity that came off of the corpse's chest. The engine within it sprang to life, sending sparks and ashes blowing about. After a few moments he finally turned it off and proceeded to run to the body. 

"Did it work? Did it work?!" Jamison was eager to find out. 

Roadhog grunted, "wait."

The body showed no signs of life but the ominous fiery glow in its eyes. There wasn't even a twitch. All hope seemed lost when suddenly it shuffled. Junkenstein gasped before making a noise that sounded somewhat like an excited tea kettle.

"It worked!" He screamed, jumping and dancing around with excitement, "it worked! It's alive!

The monster shifted more, moaning with a raspy, tattered voice. It yanked against the ropes that kept it restrained to the table.

Jamison came up to it, stroking it's burlap forehead in some false attempt to calm it's tantrum.

"Just wait, my creation." He cooed, "my work on you is not yet complete. You'll jus' have to wait a little longer."

And so the night began. The scarecrow's shouts and moans echoed through the castle corridors. The doctor thought nothing of it, working tirelessly at his bench in an attempt to better his creature. But Roadhog was growing impatient. Memories of his own torture arose. How the doctor still poked and prodded and stitched for days after his awakening. His nearly unwavering sentiment was now uneasy. 

There was a creak as the door was slowly pushed open. Roadhog walked into the laboratory with as soft of steps as he could muster. Junkenstein had fallen asleep on top his work and Roadhog wouldn't risk waking him. He knew the doctor would tear him apart- literally. 

The other creation caught sight of him and began to panic, tugging at its restraints in what was soon to be a full blown panic. Roadhog grabbed it's head and forced it to look him in the eyes. It's goggles clicked and focused on him.

"Hush." He instructed it, pressing a finger to his mouth. 

It quieted down, but still shook to its core. Roadhog started to untie the rope. He noticed just how bad its wounds had gotten since it tried to escape. Chemicals and dark blood poured from open sores caused by the rope burn. 

As soon as the ropes fell the monster scrambled to its legs. It began to crawl and stumble for any sort of exit. It was suddenly halted as one of Roadhog's huge hands grabbed it's shoulder and tugged it back. It stood still in fear, twitching and clicking occasionally. 

"What did I say?" Roadhog scolding it as quietly as he could. 

A sudden rustle came from across the room as the doctor stirred. Both stood as still as stone, but it was too late. 

"What's the meanin' of this?"

Roadhog let go of the scarecrow and turned to Jamison. He was now standing with his arms crossed. His stern stare said it all.

"Master- I..."

The doctor walked up to hog and rested his hand on his stomach, "why are you going against my word?"

"I was afraid... what you were doing..."

A second hand joined the first on the monster's chest, "what about?"

"You did the same to me. It isn't fair." 

Jamison began caressing Roadhog's skin. He rubbed circles on his scars and stitched. 

"You know I love you. I did what was best for you. You do understand that, right?"

"Yes, master..."

"And you love me too?"

"Yes, master."

"Show me."

"Yes, master."

Roadhog picked up his creator, letting him wrap his arms around him. They stood in an embrace for a while before Junkenstein felt a tug on his lab coat. He looked down to find the scarecrow below. His arms were extended, looking like a small child vying for attention.

"Wha's this? Ya want some too? C'mere, Hayseed." 

"Hayseed?"

"Well I gave you a name. Thought this one needed one too."

He was lowered by Roadhog, who kept his hands on his owner's hips. 

The scarecrow wrapped itself around Junkenstein's waist. It held on and squeezed like it's life now depended on it. It's hot chest pressed against him and he could feel it through his clothes. The doctor stroked it's thick straw hair. Roadhog joined in and bent over to rest his head in the crook of his neck.

"Master..." Roadhog's voice spoke praises as his snout brushed against the doctor's ear. 

"M-ma-master...." Hayseed's first words oozed out of its mouth, mimicking Roadhog and his songs of admiration. 

Being embraced like this and hearing both his creations call him "master" made Junkenstein's head spin. A smile cut painfully into his cheeks as he relished in the attention. He began to pet the burlap face of his latest creation, whispering sweet nothings: "I was a fool. You're perfect. You're better than I had hoped."

Junkenstein was being driven mad by his own desires; The love, the chaos, the intimacy- it was arousing. He backed up against Roadhog, rubbing against him ever so slightly. It wouldn't be the first time he used his creation to please his needs- there was more than one reason he wanted to craft the perfect man- but it would be the first time with two of them. 

"Roadie..." He muttered, "help me..."

Roadhog stiffened, "now? But...-"

"Hayseed can help."

Roadhog simply did what he was told. He didn't want to displease his master. His large hand pushed Hayseed's face to settle his palm on top of Jamison's crotch. He sighed in anticipation but the scarecrow growled with jealousy. 

Jamison couldn't stop shaking and twitching. His nerves were getting the best of him. Hayseed started to compete for his maker's attention, mimicking Roadhog and dragging his hands across the doctor's chest. The doctor, of course, was not opposed to this. He bucked and writhed as both sets of hands explored his torso.

"M-more..."

Roadhog showed no hesitation this time and yanked the doctors pants to his knees. He took hold of his erection and earned a lewd shout from his creator. 

Hayseed stopped for a moment to stare. It seemed unsure.

"G-good?" It stuttered, still getting the hang of speaking.

"Good..." Jamison reassured, "so good."

He grabbed on to Hayseed and pulled it close. He wrapped his arms around its neck, resting his forehead on its shoulder.

Roadhog's hand began to move and the doctor was completely at his creations' will. He watch hungrily as he started to move up and down his length. 

Hayseed came back in once it was sure no harm was being done. It ran it's gloved hands down his back and up his chest. 

Junkenstein's muscles trembled, trying to keep himself standing upright. He was already panting. Just simple petting seemed to drive him mad. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. He couldn't remember the last time Roadhog was so keen on getting him off. And there was no time before that he had another body to grab onto. 

Jamison was grunted and puffing, becoming incredibly impatient with Roadhog's slow pace. His hips bucked and twitched in a merciless plea for more. His begging was rewarded with a few more quick rubs that sent him over the edge. Hands caressed his chest, shoulders, thighs, stomach as he finally cummed with a long groan. He shot onto Roadhog's hand and Hayseed's overalls. It took a minute for him to come down from his high and fully catch his breath. When he did he looked up at Hayseed, who watched with wide mechanical eyes. 

"My beautiful creations..." The pleasure and energy had neatly stolen the doctor's voice, "so... good..." 

He pulled them all close together and embraced his monsters. He could feel the warmth radiate from both of them. He could feel the heartbeats and engines thump. 

What a truly gorgeous oeuvre


End file.
